The Ricardos Dedicate a Statue
Previous episode: Lucy Raises Tulips Next episode: None (The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour) http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TownCrier.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DedicateStatue.jpg Plot Lucy is chairman for the Yankee Doodle Day commemorative event that is to honor the anniversary of the 1777 Battle of Compo Hill in Westport. Lucy has had a beautiful statue made of one of the Revolutionary War soldiers, and Ricky is going to give a speech to dedicate the statue. But Lucy ends up backing into the statue, crumbling it to pieces! There's no time to make another sculpture, so Lucy must pose as the statue herself, dressed in costume and covered in clay. Her cover is blown when Fred the dog starts licking her during the ceremony. Trivia * In the final scene, Desi, Jr. is standing in front of Vivian Vance. He's the one who she asks, "Are you having fun, honey?" This is the only time Desi, Jr. appeared on the show. (See picture to the right.) The little girl beside Desi, Jr. is not Lucie. Lucie never appeared on the show, although she did appear in the pilot episode for the show, albeit hidden, since Lucy was six months pregnant when the pilot was filmed. *It cost Ricky $30 to send Fred the dog to obedience school. *This episode's plot was inspired by the real Minuteman statue that still exists in Westport today. *It would have taken Mr. Silvestri two whole weeks to have made another copy of the statue Lucy broke. The reason the statuemaker was named "Silvestri" is because that's the name of the company that really did make the statue for the show. *The reason that this, the final episode, does not have any sort of finality to it is because nobody knew when it was filmed that this would be the last episode. The show was #1 in the ratings when it stopped production, and it was a surprise decision when it was announced that no more half-hour episodes would be made. Thirteen hour-long episodes of the Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour ''followed, but, contrary to popular belief, this show was NOT ''I Love Lucy! It was a spin-off based off of the'' I Love Lucy'' FORMAT and its characters. CBS falsely marketed the Comedy Hour DVDs as "seasons 7, 8, and 9 of I Love Lucy." There were only SIX seasons of I Love Lucy. The Comedy Hour ''was a completely different venture. *The Yankee Doodle Day Celebration is being put on by the Westport Historical Society. *Ricky is playing a clown in the club's circus act show. *Ricky threatens to take Fred the dog back to the pound "where we got him." But Fred the dog didn't come from the pound. He was one of the puppies from Billy Palmer's litter! *We learn that the Munsons live about a mile away from the Ricardos' house. Quotes *Lucy: Where is Ethel? Fred: How should I know? Lucy: Well, she's your wife! Fred: Well, did you wake me up JUST to rub it in? *Lucy: Oh, boy, I'm never gonna be chairman of another committee. It's too much work. Ethel: For whom?! *Ethel: Well, I'll just make you a deal- next year, I'll sit home and worry, and you go out and nail YOUR thumb to a telephone pole! *Ethel: When I left this morning, Fred was standing in front of a mirror, trying on his powdered wig. It was a proud sight. It's the first time in 20 years Fred's been able to brush his hair. *Lucy: Things are working out beautifully- Rickys getting mellow just as I'm running out of tricks. *Lucy: (to Ricky) Well, from now on, you'd better not bring home your M-A-K-E-U-P. Little Ricky: I know what that is. Lucy: You do? Little Ricky: Uh-huh. It's spelling! *Ricky: You know, that dog uses my favorite chair more than I do! *Lucy: the dog isn't gonna hurt your old "izzy share"! *Lucy: I'm sorry you have to hear all this arguing, Ethel. Ethel: Oh, that's alright. It makes me feel right at home. *Ricky: I thought you were taking the dog to obedience school? Lucy: I have been. Ricky: Then how come he hasn't learned to obedience? *Ricky: I am not going to be seen in those silly early American snickers! *Fred: (in costume) Hear ye, hear ye! Get yourself another town crier! *Fred: This ding-danged wig is too hot! How do people stand it when they have hair? *Fred: If their shoes pinched like these, no wonder the town criers cried! *Lucy: You gotta do somethin' to celebrate Yankee Doodle Day. Fred: Well, I can always stick a feather in my hat and call it "macaroni." *Fred: I wouldn't go yellin' through town in this outfit if the British were to come back again! *Lucy: the dog won't do these things once he's graduated from obedience school. Ricky: If you ask me, we should have sent him to reform school! *Lucy: That's the dog's diploma. Ricky: Well, we'll frame it up and put it in his doghouse. *Lucy: Well, the dog learned obedience, but he's not ready for ''The Ed Sullivan Show! *Ricky: Apparently, the wrong one went to obedience school! *Lucy: Well, actually, the dog isn't supposed to speak unless he want something. You know, like his dinner. Ricky: Oh, oh, I see. He's a BEFORE-dinner speaker. *Ricky: Are you sure they didn't give the dog the diploma just to get rid of him? *Ricky: (to Lucy) Here- you deserve this diploma more than he does. Lucy: Well, he must just be exhausted for cramming for all of his exams, that's all. He needs a vacation. Ricky: Good. Then he can go out in the doghouse and take his vacation. *Ricky: It's a beautiful doghouse! It's very roomy, it's brand-new, he doesn't have a mortgage, and he doesn't have a wife to nag him! *Lucy: Fred ran away? Ethel: Which Fred? Little Ricky: My dog! Ethel: Oh, nuts! *Ethel: Fred! Fred: What? Ethel: I'm callin' the dog. Fred: Oh, for corn's sake! I haven't been right once today! Ethel: Maybe it would make things simpler if you changed your name. Fred: To what? Ethel: Rover. *Fred: Wouldn't you know it? The poor guy statue got through the Revolutionary War without a scratch. Five minutes with you and he's finished! *Ethel: Why do we want two of statue? Well, Westport is growing, and it may become twin cities like St. Paul and Minneapolis. Lucy: Yeah, well, you know, Mr. Silvestri, Westport is growing so. It just might become twin cities like St. Apolis and Minne-Paul. *Lucy: Well, you just go ahead make another statue, Mr. Silvestri, and we'll think up a reason later. *Ethel: If you've got an idea that YOU think is too wild, I don't wanna hear it! *Ethel: Where was the dog? Fred: Well, you'll never believe it- he was sittin' on the steps of the obedience school. Ethel: Now, why do you suppose he went there? Fred: Well, I guess he heard he had a bad report, and he was tryin' to sign up for summer school.﻿